Finally
by Syrus
Summary: Ash and Misty finally realize how they feel about each other, and the loose ends have finally been tied up.


**Finally**

This story is set when Ash and Misty are 15 and Brock is 17.

"Rhydon, tackle attack!" yelled the challenger.

"Squirtle, withdraw!" Ash Ketchem yelled to his Pokemon.

Squirtle got knocked back by the Rhydon, but he rolled over and got up.

"Okay, now bubble beam!" said Ash.

Squirtle obeyed and the bubble beam hit the Rhydon hard. It quickly fainted. Ash laughed a triumphant laugh.

"Alright, Squirtle! We did it!!" Ash said happily as he hugged Squirtle.

Then he got up and shook hands with his challenger.

"Hey, this was a great battle. Good luck with your journey, Ash." he said.

"Yeah, you too! Bye!" Ash said and waved as his challenger walked off.

"You've just won a major Pokemon battle, Ash Ketchem. What do you plan to do now?" Brock said in an announcer's voice.

Ash laughed.

"I'm going home!" Ash said as he started running to Pallet Town.

"Wait!!" Brock yelled.

"What is it?" Ash stopped and asked a little concerned.

"But there are no Pokemon Centers in Pallet! I won't get to see Nurse Joy!!" Brock said.

Misty whapped Brock upside the head and grabbed his ear.

"I'll give you Nurse Joy." Misty grumbled, "Come on Ash, let's go."

"Alright!" Ash said as he started back to Pallet Town.

* * *

"You would think after going through this forest so many times you would know your way through it!" Misty yelled.

"Well I –" Ash started.

"'Follow me' you said! 'I know the way'" Misty mocked him, "Now we're lost!"

"But we're not completely –" Ash protested.

"Do you know where we started?" Misty asked, her anger rising with each question.

"No, but –"

"Do you have any idea what direction Pallet Town is?"

"No, but –"

"Do you know where we are right now?"

"Well..."

"Yes?" Misty asked with a little hope.

"No." Ash said in a defeated tone of voice, "But I –"

"Then we are LOST!!!" Misty exploded, "I don't know why I even trust you after all these years of you getting us lost!"

Misty started to whap Ash repeatedly on the head.

"Oww! Misty, that hurts!" Ash complained.

"If you think that hurts, wait till I give you this!!" Misty said as she raised her fist.

"No, Misty! Don't hurt me!!" Ash yelled as he took off.

"Come back here!!" Misty yelled, shaking her fist as she took off after Ash.

"Pika-Pika...(Oh dear...)" Pikachu said.

"Those two will never grow up..." Brock said.

Then Brock and Pikachu realized that they had been left behind.

"Hey! Ash, Misty! Wait up!!!" Brock yelled as they ran after them.

* * *

Finally Ash and Misty got tired of running and finally sat down and caught their breath in a clearing.

"You said _I _was the one that got us lost! Yeah, right." Ash said.

Misty was too tired to think of a good comeback so she decided to try something different.

"Sorry for chasing you into the forest. I never wanted us to get this lost." Misty said in a kind voice.

Ash was stunned.

_Misty is actually apologizing to me?!? She's never done that before!_ Ash thought.

"Uhh...I-it's okay. Don't worry about it." Ash stammered.

Then Ash and Misty got up.

"Well, I guess we should look –" Misty started.

Then she gasped and pointed over Ash's shoulder.

"What's the matter, Misty?" Ash asked, really concerned.

"It's – it's – it's –" Misty said.

Ash turned and saw a Spinnerak right behind him. Ash stepped back in surprise

"Woah! Misty, don't be scared. It's just a Spinnerak." Ash said, trying to comfort her.

"But it's a bug!" Misty whispered trying not to attract attention from the Spinnerak.

Then Misty screamed as the Spinnerak started descending down its string and jumped into Ash's arms.

"Misty!?" Ash cried in surprise.

"Get it away from me!" Misty said in that whiny voice of hers.

"Misty, it's just –" Ash started.

But he abruptly stopped when he realized that she was in his arms

_Wow, Misty is so pretty. _Ash thought, _there is no way someone like her coule like a guy like me. She's so kind, gentle, and sweet. (Well, except when she tries to beat me with that mallet of hers...(he he)) And I'm this stupid, annoying, immature dork she follows around for God knows what reason. It must be that bike I owe her...but anyway, I'm a total fool for even thinking I have a chance with her. I bet she hardly likes me as a friend, let alone anything else._

_Wow, Ash really is good looking. _Misty thought, _I never really had a good chance to just look at him before now...Oh, Ash, why did you make me fall in love with you when there is now way I even have a chance? I mean he is so sweet and kind, and even if he is completely clueless, I love him anyway! But I'm just this annoying, hot head that follows him around just in the hope he'd one day realize I'm alive. I bet he doesn't even like me...I really ruined my chances from the beginning._

_I've just gotta say something! _thought Ash, not sure of what he could say.

Ash opened his mouth to say something, bus suddenly Brock and Pikachu broke through the bush.

"Man, you two are fast runners! It took us forever to –" Brock started.

Then he realized that Ash and Misty were holding each other. Brock looked at them suspiciously.

"What were you two doing?" Brock asked.

Ash and Misty suddenly realized it too. They broke apart and both blushed profusely.

"Uhh...nothing. Misty just got scared of a bug, that's all." Ash said, while blushing even more and avoiding Brock's eye contact.

Because of everything, especially the blushing, Brock wasn't so sure.

* * *

Ash, Misty, and Brock continued to walk through the forest until it got dark. Then they found another clearing and started a fire to eat dinner. Finally they decided it was time to go to sleep.

"You two can go to sleep. I'll put out the fire." Ash said to Brock and Misty.

"Are you sure you don't want –" Brock started asking.

"No, I'm fine. I'll just do it myself." Ash said.

Brock and Misty looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, set up their sleeping bags, and went to sleep. When Ash was sure the both of them were asleep, he took a seat in front of the fire and just stared at it. Pikachu saw him and walked up.

"Pika pika pikachu? (Is something wrong, Ash?)"

"Me? Naw..." Ash said.

"Pika pi. (Don't lie.) Pi pikachu pi chu pi? (It's about Misty, isn't it?)"

"Misty? No." Ash said, realizing how miserable a liar he was.

"Chu pi pika pikachu, pi. (You have to tell her, Ash.)"

"I can't do it, Pikachu. She'll never talk to me again." Ash said.

"Pika pi chu pi. (I think she likes you too.)"

"What if she doesn't?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu pi? (What if she does?) Pika pi chu pikachu chu pi. (You will never know if you don't try.)"

"I guess. Well, let's get to sleep now." Ash said.

"Pika pika. (Alright then.) Pi pikachu. (Good night, Ash)"

But Ash just sat there and watched the last burning cinders in the fire to go out.

* * *

Ash stood in a large stadium with bright lights. A man walked up to Ash.

"You have defeated all the gym leaders. You are now a Pokemon Master!" the man said while handing Ash a large trophy.

Ash smiled as the crowd cheered. He looked through the crowd. He saw Gary (who seemed extremely jealous), Pikachu, Brock, his mom, Professor Oak...but someone wasn't there. Someone was missing. But who? He looked through the faces in the crowd again. Suddenly it hit him. Misty! Misty wasn't there!

"No!" yelled Ash, "Misty, come back! Misty!"

* * *

The sun was up at Brock, Misty, and Ash's camp and Brock and Misty were cleaning things up while Ash still slept.

"Misty, I'm just curious. What happened in the forest?" Brock asked.

Misty gave him 'the look'.

"Nothing, okay?" she said more than slightly annoyed.

"Okay, okay." Even Brock knew that this was the time to stop.

Then they both heard Ash mumbling. Misty walked up to him and leaned closer.

"No! Misty! Misty, come back!" Ash mumbled.

Misty shook Ash gently.

"Ash, I'm right here." she said.

"Huh?" Ash said as he shook off his sleep.

Then he saw Misty looking at him.

Misty smiled with playful suspicion and said, "What were you dreaming about?"

Ash looked at Misty and blushed.

"Well I just – ummm...never mind." Ash said while blushing a little more.

Misty was curious, but did not prod. They picked up all of their things and continued on their way.

* * *

They finally found the road to Pallet Town.

"See, I told you I knew the way!" Ash said.

Misty gave Ash a playful shove.

"Sure you did!" she said, laughing.

They kept walking when suddenly a big wind blew Ash's favorite cap off of his head.

"Hey!" Ash cried as he ran after it.

Pikachu followed him. As he picked up his hat, he heard Misty and Brock scream.

"What happened?!?" Ash asked as he ran back.

Then he realized Brock and Misty were in a hole.

"Oh, no!! Not them again!" Ash cried out frustratedly.

Everyone suddenly heard that familiar cackling.

"Prepare for trouble!" said Jessie.

"Make it double!" said James.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite the peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth – that's right!" said Meowth.

"Aww, man! Don't you guys have anything better to do than follow us around forever?!?" Ash said, very annoyed.

"Of course, twirp. We want your Pikachu!" Jessie said.

"Geez! You guys are really pathetic!" Misty said, also annoyed.

Jessie looked at Ash.

"Hey, twirp. Tell your girlfriend to shut up!" Jessie said.

Both Ash and Misty blushed.

"He/She is not my boyfriend/girlfriend!!" Ash and Misty yelled together.

Jessie shrugged.

"Suit yourselves. We are just interested in that Pikachu! Arbok, Lickitung! Go!" she said.

"Wheezing, Victrebell! Ahh!! Don't attack me, attack them!!" James cried as Victrebell tried to swallow his head.

"I choose you Bulbasaur!" said Ash, "Bulbasaur, razor leaf!!"

"Arbok, poison sting!" yelled Jessie.

The attacks canceled each other out.

"Lickitung! Supersonic!" yelled Jessie.

Bulbasaur became confused.

"Bulbasaur, return! Pickachu, go!" Ash yelled.

"Wheezing, smog screen!" yelled James.

A thick smog surrounded them all. Ash looked frantically for Pikachu. Then he heard Pikachu's cry.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"Hah! Now I've finally got you, you little – Yeow!!" Mewth yelled as Pikachu bit his paw.

The smog finally cleared.

"Pikachu, thundershock!" Ash yelled.

"Oh no!" Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!!!"

Team Rocket flew away so far that they became a star. Ash laughed.

"Come on! Let's go!!" he said to Brock and Misty.

* * *

They walked a while and then they finally got to Ash's home town.

"I'm finally home!" Ash said happily.

Ash walked into his house and threw his stuff down.

"Mom, I'm home!!" Ash said.

Ash's mom came out of the kitchen.

"Ash! Oh, how I've missed you!" she said as she enveloped him in a hug.

Ash tried to say something, but what he said was muffled by the hug. Finally she realsed him.

"You've been changing you're you-know-what everyday, haven't you?" she asked.

"Aww, mom!" Ash said, embarrassed.

"Oh, I see you've brought your friends!" she said.

"Hi, Mrs. Ketchem!" said Misty.

"Hi, Misty, Brock. Dinner will be ready soon, Ash. Also, tomorrow there will be a party at Professor Oak's house tomorrow night."

"A party? Why?" asked Ash.

"Oh, because Professor Oak is celebrating his grandson's arrival." Said Ash's mom.

"Gary gets a party?!? Why don't I get a party!?!" Ash complained.

"Don't complain, Ash. We can all go and have a good time." Ash's mom said.

"Oh, okay." Ash acquiesced, still feeling a bit gypped.

"Well, I have to go shopping!" Misty said excitedly.

* * *

Ash and Brock walked to Professor Oak's house next night.

"Where's Misty?" Brock asked.

"I think she may still be at my house. She wouldn't let me see her. She said she would meet us there." Ash replied.

"Oh. Okay." Brock said.

They finally got to the house and went inside. There Ash saw Gary. Gary walked up to them.

"Hi, Los – I mean Ash. I suppose since this is a party in _my_ honor, it would not be good of me to be rude to the guests, now would it?" Gary said, gloating.

"You are so gracious." Ash said as he rolled his eyes.

"Of course I am. I – woah! Is that that one girl you travel around with?!?" Gary said in surprise.

Ash turned around and looked at Misty. She was beautiful. She had let her hair down and was wearing a long turquoise dress with a slit up one side. Ash walked up to her.

"You – you look – wow!" Ash stuttered.

_She must think that I'm so stupid!_ Ash thought, scolding himself.

Misty smiled. Before Ash or Misty could say anything else, a girl walked up.

"Ash?!? Ash Ketchem?!? You've grown!" she said.

Ash looked at her.

"Oh, hi May." said Ash.

(May is Gary Oak's sister. Ash had a crush on her – before he met Misty.) Ash then turned to Misty. He worked up the courage to ask her to dance but –

"Come on, Ash! Let's dance!" May said as she took Ash's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

Ash gave Misty a helpless look, but allowed himself to be dragged. Just then, Jessie, James, and Meowth walked through the door.

"What are you guys doing here?!? Misty exclaimed.

"Look we're not here to steal your little boyfriend's Pikachu this time. We're here for the food." Jessie said, "By the way, where is the little twirp?"

Misty did not even attempt to argue with Jessie.

"He's over there." She said while giving Ash and May a jealous look.

"Oh, food!" James said as he bounded to the buffet table.

"Hey, wait for Meowth!" Meowth said as he went after James.

"Well, I would love to continue this wonderful conversation, but the food awaits." said Jessie.

Then Jessie quickly walked off. Misty just stood there, slowly reaching her boiling point in jealousy. Finally the song ended and Ash walked back over to her.

"Misty, I'm – " Ash started.

Misty gave him a look that could have killed.

"I don't know why I even bother with you!" Misty said, very angry and frustrated.

Then she stormed out. Ash just stood there, a little confused. Jessie, who had seen the whole thing, sidled over, food in hand.

Between mouthfuls she said, "You know, I usually wouldn't talk to you twirp, but where there is food, I'm friendly. Look, this time I'm not teasing you. I think your little friend likes you."

"She does?" Ash asked surprised.

"Duh!" Jessie said as she rolled her eyes, "Why do you think she yelled at you? It's because she was jealous!! You really seem to be dense in these matters, twirp."

"I've got to find her then!" Ash said as he started to search the party.

Jessie just stood there eating.

"The only person I know that is more dense is James." she said with a sigh.

Then she returned to the buffet table.

* * *

Ash looked all over, but could find no sign of Misty. He walked up to Brock.

"Hey, Brock! Have you seen Misty anywhere?" Ash asked.

"I think she left a while ago." said Brock

"She did?!?" Ash said in surprise.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Brock.

"No reason" Ash replied as he quickly left the house.

Ash ran to his house, but she wasn't there either.

"Oh man, I think I really blew it!" Ash said frustratedly.

And then it hit him. He knew exactly where she was.

Misty sat at the edge of the lake where she and Ash met. She was picking up pebbles on the ground and angrily lobbing them out over the water.

_How could I have thought for a minute that he liked me? He probably likes me as a friend and nothing more. How could I have been so stupid?_ she thought.

She stopped throwing stones and buried her face in her hands. Suddenly she heard the bushes rustle behind her and she stood up quickly. Then she turned around.

"Ash!" she said in surprise.

"Misty!" Ash said, happy that he had found her.

"Look, Ash, I'm sorry for yelling at you at the party. I really don't know what came over me." Misty apologized, hoping that Ash wasn't angry at her.

Ash took a step forward.

"No, Misty. I'm the one who is sorry. I shouldn't have let stupid May drag me off. I really wanted to dance with you, you know." he said.

"Really?" Misty said, a smile coming to her face.

"Yeah." Ash said, smiling back at her.

Ash then got a bit closer to her and looked at Misty with a nervous look in his eye. Then he cupped his hand over Misty's cheek.

"Well, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you..." Ash trailed off.

Misty smiled. Then she leaned forward and kissed him. When they parted, Misty looked like she was going to burst out laughing.

"Was it that you finally got me a new bike?" she asked.

They had been standing right beside the lake. Ash laughed and suddenly a mischievous look crossed his face. Then he rushed forward and pushed Misty in the lake. Since he'd caught her off guard, she grabbed for the nearest thing to her, which happened to be Ash's arm. They both tumbled in laughing, getting into a water fight. Finally, after several minutes, they felt it was time to get back home. Ash got out of the water and took Misty's hand to help her out. Then they walked back to Ash's house.

* * *

Usually being the last one awake, Ash was the first person up this morning. He quickly went to Brock's room. He saw Brock was sleeping. Ash walked up to Brock and shook him.

"Nurse Joy?" Brock mumbled.

"No! It's Ash!" Ash whispered.

"What is it?" Brock asked sleepily as he got up.

"I need your help moving a surprise I have for Misty to the living room." said Ash.

"Okay." Brock said as he followed Ash downstairs.

After Ash and Brock lugged Misty's surprise to the living room, they sat having breakfast. Just then, Misty walked sleepy-eyed into the kitchen. She was surprised to see them sitting there, because she was usually the first one up.

"Oh, hi Brock." she said.

Then she looked at Ash and gave him a special smile.

"Hi, Ash." she said.

Before she could say anything more, Ash interrupted her.

"Wait! I have a surprise for you!" Ash said excitedly as he covered her eyes.

He led her to the living room and let go.

"Okay, open them!" Ash said.

Misty looked. It was a sparkling, new 18 speed bike. A smile spread on her face. She looked at Ash. He was smiling too. They both laughed, remembering their whole inside jok. Then Misty threw her arms around his neck kissed him. Brock was shocked.

"I _knew_ something happened in the forest!!" he exclaimed.

Ash and Misty pulled away from each other and then smiled at the bewildered Brock.

Then Ash said, "More than you will every know Brock. More than you will ever know."

**The End :)**


End file.
